jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
M'haeli
|Sektor= |System=Plynn-SystemThe Essential Guide to Planets and Moons |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=N-15 |xyz= |Sterne=Plynn |Satellit= |Monde= |Klasse= |Landschaft=Gebirge, bewaldete Täler |Atmosphäre= |Klima= |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Demon's Brow *D'olop-Berge *Selon-Berge *Red Rock *W'eston-Fälle |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation= |Durchmesser= |Tageslänge= |Jahreslänge= |Ureinwohner=H'drachi |Einwanderer=Menschen |Einwohnerzahl= |Sprache= |Städte=N'Croth |Besitzer= |Regierung= |Importe= |Exporte= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik *Galaktische Allianz *Darth Krayts Sith-Imperium }} M'haeli ist ein im Plynn-System gelegener Planet, der die Heimat der H'drachi ist. Obwohl er allgemein sehr ruhig und von wenig Problemen betroffen war, kam es zur Zeit des Imperiums zu Auseinandersetzungen zwischen imperialen Truppen und den Rebellen. Auch wenn das Imperium die Herrschaft über M'haeli behielt, konnte M'haeli samt Bewohnern auch diese Krise überdauern und nach dem Fall des Imperiums eine weitere lange Zeit in Frieden verbringen. Beschreibung Der Planet M'haeli liegt mittig in der Expansionsregion, einem der entlegeneren Teile der Galaxis. Allerdings profitiert M'haeli von seiner Lage am Rande der Hydianischen Handelsstraße, wodurch der Planet Anbindung an eine der größten Hyperraumrouten der Galaxis hatte. miniatur|100px|links|Ein Wasserfall auf M'haeli M'haeli ist ein terrestrischer Planet mit Wäldern, Bergen und verschiedenen Klimazonen.Der Fluss des Chaos Ein großer Teil von M'haeli wird durch lange und hohe Gebirgszüge eingenommen. Viele Berge und Gebirge sind dabei hoch genug, um das gesamte Jahr über von Schnee bedeckt zu sein. Den höchsten Bergen M'haelis gelingt es sogar, die Wolkendecke zu durchstoßen. Des Weiteren gibt es immer wieder kleine Wasserläufe, Quellen und Gebirgsbäche, die innerhalb der Berge entspringen und sich von den hohen Ebenen der Gebirge einen Weg in die Täler bahnen. Dabei kommt es häufig vor, dass das Wasser bei seinem Fluss Gesteinsschichten und Felsformationen auswäscht oder sich Wege durch das Gestein bahnen muss. So kommt es, dass ein Großteil des Gebirges von langen Höhlen durchzogen ist, die teilweise durch Gänge miteinander verbunden sind. Einige dieser Höhlen haben Ausmaße, die es einer kleinen Streitmacht erlauben, dort eine Basis einzurichten. Zudem hat das Wasser durch das beständige wegwaschen von Mineralien dazu geführt, dass das Innere der Höhlen mit Stalaktiten und Stalagmiten, manchmal auch ganzen Gesteinssäulen, übersät ist. Bekannt wurden die Höhlen des Planeten auch durch den Kåhlyt, das dort seine Eier legt und den Nachwuchs aufzieht.MedStar – Jedi-Heilerin In den D'olop-Bergen kommt zudem der seltene Kristall Dragit vor, aus welchem bereits früh Lichtschwerter hergestellt wurden.Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords In den Tälern und niedrigeren Regionen von M'haeli spielt sich fast das gesamte Leben der Planetenbewohner ab. Neben den dort wachsenden Wäldern befinden sich in den Tälern auch die meisten Städte und Dörfer von Menschen und H'drachi. Hierbei sind die wenigen großen Städte, wie die Hauptstadt N'Croth, zumeist aus einem prächtigeren Kern erbaut, in dem es größere Häuser und häufig auch höhere Turmbauten gibt. Im Zentrum der Stadt befindet sich zudem auch ein Marktplatz. Je weiter man in den Städten dem Rand näher kommt, desto häufiger werden die ärmlichen Hütten und Zelte, die die weitläufigen Slums bilden. Hier leben die H'drachi, die von den Menschen aus dem Inneren der Stadt verdrängt worden sind, in bescheidenen und ärmlichen Verhältnissen. Durch die mangelenden Hygienemöglichkeiten kommt es in den H'drachi-Slums immer wieder zu Seuchen und Krankheiten, wobei der Luf-Virus besonders häufig und gefährlich ist. Geschichte Frühzeit Bereits in den frühen Jahren der Galaktischen Republik, als der Planet selbst noch inmitten unbekannten Raums lag, wurde auf M'haeli von den H'drachi der Zeitstrom zelebriert. Allerdings sollte sich die Abgeschiedenheit des Planeten schon nach den ersten Jahrtausenden der Republik wandeln. Während der Great Manifest Period, zwischen 20000 und 15000 VSY wurden die Regionen, in denen M'haeli lag, durch Scouts der Republik kartographiert. Dennoch blieb M'haeli von unerwünschten Konflikten und Besuchen ausgeschlossen und konnte, während in der Galaktischen Republik immer wieder Kriege geführt worden, unbehelligt bleiben. Erst durch die Entdeckungsreisen von Freia Kallea zwischen den Jahren 3703 und 3702 VSY und die dadurch entstehende Hydianische Handelsstraße konnte M'haeli in den Handel miteinbezogen werden.The Essential Atlas Kontakt mir der Außenwelt miniatur|rechts|Ein H'Drachi und zwei Fremdweltler Schließlich kamen doch die ersten, zumeist menschlichen, Siedler nach M'haeli und trafen dort auf die H'drachi. Die Mystik der Eingeborenen war für einige der Siedler erstaunlich genug, um von den Sagen und Weisheiten der H'drachi bei Reisen zu berichten, sodass sich Weisheiten wie die Fabel vom Kristallinen Kåhlyt in der Galaxis verbreiteten. Auch einige H'drachi begannen den Planeten zu verlassen und wurden an verschiedensten Stellen in der Galaxis gesehen. Ein bekanntes Beispiel dafür ist Gjon, der sich als Krimineller und Mechaniker auf den Monden von Bogden betätigte.Boba Fett – Der Kampf ums Überleben Auch der H'drachi Ch'been verließ seine Heimatwelt und konnte sich auf dem Holofilme-Markt mit einigen erfolgreichen Blockbustern einen Namen machen. Im Laufe der Zeit gewöhnten sich die Einwanderer und die H'Drachi aneinander und lebten Seite an Seite in den Städten M'haelis. So herrschte unter der Republik auf M'haeli allgemein ein angenehmes und entspanntes Klima, obwohl die Mesnchen die H'drachi immer mehr unterjochten und aus den Städten verdrängten, sodass sich große Ghettos der H'drachis bildeten. Imperium und Rebellion Nach den Klonkriegen wurde die Republik durch das Galaktische Imperium ersetzt. Kurz nachdem das Imperium ausgerufen worden war, kam es zu einem Angriff von Außenweltlern auf die Hauptstadt N'Croth, bei der die gesamte Stadt vernichtet wurde. Auch die königliche Familie der menschlichen Bevölkerung M'haelis galt nach dem Bombardement als ausgelöscht. Die Angreifer wurden jedoch nie identifiziert. In den Ruinen der Stadt fand der H'drachi Ch'no jedoch ein Baby, welches er Mora nannte und bei sich aufzog. In der folgenden Zeit erreichte das Imperium M'haeli und begann sich dort mit Truppen zu etablieren. Nachdem N'Croth wiederaufgebaut worden war, errichteten imperiale Truppen dort einen Stützpunkt. Als schließlich die Rebellion begann, gingen auf M'haeli immer wieder imperiale Einsatzgruppen gegen Rebellenzellen vor, auch wenn bei diesen Kämpfen in den Städten des Planeten immer wieder Zivilisten ums Leben kamen. Der imperiale Gouverneur auf M'haeli, Grigor, begann nun die Bodenschätze M'haelis auszubeuten und schuf eine Minenanlage in den Bergen, wo wertvolles Dragit-Kristalle gefördert wurden. Hierzu ließ er viele Sträflinge aus den Städten in die Berge schaffen und stellte Sturmtruppen zu Bewachung der Kolonie auf. Beim Verhör einiger festgenommener Sträflinge kamen Grigor jedoch immer wieder Gerüchte zu Ohren, dass die Prinzessin M'haelis die längst verjährte Vernichtung von N'Croth überlebt haben sollte und im Untergrund lebte. Da diese Gerüchte auch den Planeten verließen und die imperiale Führung bereits an Grigor zweifelte, wurde der ehemalige TIE-Pilot Ranulf Trommer als Agent nach M'haeli geschickt, um sich über die Situation und die Geschäfte Grigors Klarheit zu verschaffen. miniatur|links|Rebellen und Imperiale Sturmtruppen bekämpfen sich auf M'haeli Zur gleichen Zeit erreichten einige Mitglieder der Rebellen-Allianz unter der Führung von Leia Organa M'haeli und begaben sich nach N'Croth, um dort bei einer Frau namens Mora ihre Ausrüstung aufbessern zu lassen. Als sie erneut zu Moras Werkstatt gelangten, entdeckten die Rebellen, dass Sturmtruppler einen Mann zusammenschlugen. Sie griffen ein und flohen mit Mora, ihrem Adoptivvater Ch'no sowie dem Mann, der sich ihnen als Ranulf Trommer vorstellte. Sie errichteten eine Basis in den Bergen, wobei sie Ranulf aus Vorsicht außerhalb ihres Stützpunktes ein Lager bereiteten. Wenig später entschlossen sich die Rebellen, Mora und Ranulf einer Bewährungsprobe auszusetzen und beauftragten sie, die geheime Dragit-Mine von Gouverneur Grigor zu finden, was ihnen auch gelang. Doch kurz darauf verließ Ranulf das Lager und drang ihn die Gemächer von Grigor ein, um diesen wegen Verrats am Imperium zu töten. Er wurde jedoch überwältigt und festgenommen. Darauf folgte eine ganze Reihe von Vorfällen. So begann das Imperium Razzien in den H'drachi-Slums, um Mora und Ch'no zu finden, während sich Ranulf aus seinem Kerker befreien konnte und gleichzeitig mit einem von Grigor angeheuerten Kopfgeldjäger Glott die Suche nach Mora aufnahm. Unterdessen griffen die Rebellen die Dragit-Mine an, wo sie von dem Kopfgeldjäger überrascht worden, der mit seinen Leuten Mora entführte, während Ranulf von den Rebellen als Verräter gefangen genommen wurde. Er konnte sie jedoch von seiner Unschuld überzeugen, und war indes tatsächlich auf Seiten der Rebellen gewechselt. Wenig später wurde die gesamte Bevölkerung M'haelis überrascht, als Grigor in den Nachrichten Mora als die Prinzessin des Planeten zur Schau stellte. Doch durch die Razzien der Imperialen waren die bis dato neutralen H'drachi erzürnt worden, sodass sie sich den Rebellen anschlossen. Nachdem Mora durch ein Einsatzkommando der Rebellen wieder aus der Haft befreit worden war, flohen die Rebellen zu einem Plateau, wo die gesamten auf M'haeli versammelten Rebellen-Soldaten sich zu einem letzten Gefecht rüsteten. In der folgenden Schlacht wurden die imperialen Truppen von Grigor durch die Geschütze der Rebellen überrascht und zu großen teilen zerstört; Grigor selbst wurde von Ranulf getötet. Doch den Rebellen blieb keine Zeit ihren Sieg zu feiern, da Verstärkungstruppen sie zu einem Rückzug zwangen. Wenig später zogen sie sich gänzlich von M'haeli zurück, doch waren durch ihre Aktionen die falschen Geschäfte von Grigor aufgeflogen, zudem hatten sich die H'drachi weiterhin hinter die Rebellion gestellt. Neuer Frieden Als im Jahr 4 NSY das Imperium in der Schlacht von Endor geschlagen und anschließend durch die Neue Republik ersetzt wurde, konnte M'haeli erneut von seiner Abgeschiedenheit profitieren und die in den folgenden Jahren in der Galaxis wütenden Kampagnen und Kriege ignorieren. In dieser Zeit wurde der Planet von Mara Jade und Lando Calrissian besucht, die von dem zu dieser Zeit dort lebenden Vizebaron Sukarian Informationen erhalten wollten.Die Hand von Thrawn – Der Zorn des Admirals Selbst die im Jahr 25 NSY beginnende Invasion der Yuuzhan Vong erreiche M'haeli nicht mehr, da der Planet zu weit vom Invasionskorridor und dem späteren Ausdehnungsbereich der Vong entfernt war. Als nach dem Krieg gegen die Vong die Galaktische Allianz entstand, fiel M'haeli unter deren Einfluss, doch beließ diese M'haeli dieselbe Freiheit wie die Neue Republik zuvor. Erst als das neue Sith-Imperium des Darth Krayt um das Jahr 130 NSY die Herrschaft über die Galaxis an sich riss, fiel M'haeli unter den Einflussbereich einer neuen Macht. Quellen *''MedStar'' – Jedi-Heilerin *''Boba Fett'' – Der Kampf ums Überleben *''Der Fluß des Chaos'' *''Die Hand von Thrawn'' – Der Zorn des Admirals *''Knights of the Old Republic II – The Sith Lords'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''The Essential Atlas'' * * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten der Expansionsregion en:M'haeli Kategorie:Legends